Live From The Crime Scene
by PineappleGRIMES
Summary: A U.S. Navy Satellite is down in the Appalachian Mountains, and has been seized by a Militia Group who will compromise the U.S. Navy. Can NCIS recover it before it's too late? NEW NCIS, NEXT


"Live From the Crime Scene"

We cut in to a case involving Tony undercover to locate a missing U.S. Navy Satellite, but instead we find him on the run in an underground tunnel beneath the streets of Washington D.C. with an armed militia group calling themselves: "Patriot Home front." Now what Tony did to piss the group off is beyond him. As Tony is running through the underground tunnel, Ziva and Gibbs arrive in the tunnel and start looking for DiNozzo. The only thing they find is his cell phone and SIG…Tony then has a gun pointed at his head.

(Twenty Four Hours earlier – the NCIS Office)

At the NCIS office, Kate and Ziva are discussing past cases, while Tony and McGee arrive in the office talking about Tony's horse "probie" last week talking about $1.5 million dollars. "Tony what did you do with your winnings," asked McGee. "As usual probie, I donated it to charity, because I don't like to keep the money I make," Tony replied.

"I always thought you'd do something useful with it, Tony," said Kate.

"Tony, you could've bought us some lunch," said Ziva.

"The only thing I bought was coffee for the bossman," Tony said to both of them.

"DiNozzo, if you bought the coffee, then where is it?" asked Gibbs. "Let's go to MTAC! Director Shepard wants a meeting."

As the team heads upstairs to MTAC, Tony tells Ziva and Kate that "if we capture the next suspect, dinner's on me, because I have the $1.5 million winnings at my place (I lied to probie about it)." Kate and Ziva nod at each other and told Tony, yes.

In MTAC, Director Shepard discusses a high priority case involving a United States Navy satellite that went down in Virginia, but unfortunately a group called "Patriot Homefront" has acquired it and is going to use the information stored within the satellite against us. It is a possibility that if they get that information, it could bring down the United States Navy. Shepard decides to send DiNozzo undercover because he can ease his way in and out of any situation.

Tony sits there with eyes wide open and as that goes on Director Shepard tells him that "You're not going alone, Kate and McGee will be on surveillance while Gibbs and Ziva are going to be on overwatch. Make sure to have them take you to the satellite's location first, before taking them into custody. Dismissed!"

As the team exits MTAC, Tony tells McGee, Kate and Ziva that "this is similar to what happened in Los Angeles with their NCIS Office of Special Projects team."

Gibbs heads down to Abby's lab to prepare satellite and audio coverage of Tony and the team while they're down at the militia camps. "Hey Gibbs, I hear the Director is sending you guys in on a high-priority case that can decide the fate of the United States Navy. Director Shepard told me everything and I've prepared the satellite/audio coverage since you guys are going to be in the hills of the Appalachians. Be careful please!"

"Abby, you know me, I'm always careful," Gibbs said as he kissed Abby's cheek and left the labs.

As Gibbs returned to the squad room, DiNozzo was getting into the elevator to drive out to the headquarters of the Patriot Homefront militia group. Kate and McGee were both leaving the room as well while Ziva was trying to look for the keys to the Dodge Charger.

"Gibbs, have you seen the keys for the charger? I can't find it anywhere! It's not in my desk or in my jacket. Where the hell did I put it?" Ziva said in frustration.

Gibbs pulls the keys out of his pocket and tells Ziva "Let's go before you lose something else, Agent David." Ziva looks at Gibbs in relief and Gibbs smiles as the two leave the squad room.

As the three teams head to their respective outposts, Tony already approaches the camp and a militia member tells him "put your hands up! Scott, get over here! Check him for any wires of some sort." Scott, a militia member checks Tony to make sure he's not wired up or carrying a firearm. He gives the all clear, and then the first guard asks him "What do you want? What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to your boss; I'm fed up with how this government treated me after all I've done for them. I was in the U.S. Marine Corps in Iraq and saved six members of my team, but what happened next, I get sent to Leavenworth for seven years for a crime I did not commit. I want to get revenge on this country for what it did to me," Tony said in anger.

As the two guards look at each other, they decide to walk Tony into the camp. Meanwhile Kate and McGee on surveillance looks at each other and said "You can't picture Tony talking like that can you?" asked McGee. "Tim, when haven't you heard DiNozzo talk like that? Come on now." Kate replied.

Gibbs then cuts in on their chatter "Kate, McGee, when have you two just shut up and focus on the camp? Less talk, more work."

As Tony is brought up to the office, he's just as shocked to see who the boss is: A woman by the name of Carla Harris. Carla is in her late-20s, about 6'4" with an athletic build, brown hair, and brown eyes. "Thank you gentlemen, return to your post," said Harris. The escort men leave the office and Harris talks to Tony.

"What's your name, handsome?" she asked.

"Tony. Tony DiNardo. Former Lieutenant, U.S. Marine Corps, spent seven years in Leavenworth for a crime I didn't commit and now this country has betrayed me after everything I did for it."

As Harris goes back to look up Tony's name on the computer, Tony looks around and checks out pictures of her husband. He also sees that she's a Michigan Wolverines fan.

"So, is your husband around? There are a lot of pictures of him in here." Tony asked. "No, he's out of town on business and won't be back until tomorrow. In the meantime, good-looking it looks like your story checks out, so would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine," he said. As Carla got up from behind her desk, she walked right behind Tony and put a gun to his back, "Walk into the back office with me or you're dead." Tony then goes in the back office and as she shuts the door, Carla comes onto him.

Tony then starts to kiss her back, telling her how beautiful she is and that he'd like to have her as his wife. "Carla, I just met you but you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." As Carla and Tony are making love in the back office, Ziva, Gibbs, Kate, McGee, Abby, and the Director are listening to every word from Tony and Carla.

"I'm going to kill him one of these days...We were convinced lovers nine years ago and now he decides to do a militia boss who happens to be at a young age?" Ziva said in frustration.

Tony spots the satellite in the back office where he and Carla are kissing each other and he asks her: "What is that?" Carla tells him that "it's a U.S. Naval Satellite with a lot of information. It can bring down the Navy itself." She then looks at Tony and he looks down at Carla staring into one another's eyes and continues kissing each other as they start to undress each other in the back.

Not long after that, Kate and McGee spot a three vehicle convoy. "Gibbs, we got two black Ford Excursions and a Lincoln Navigator approaching the camp," Kate said to Gibbs.

"We got it Kate." Gibbs replied back.

"Looks like…wait a second—nope, just other members of the militia group coming back from food shopping." Ziva said. It's fine.

Tony and Carla are sleeping with each other on the couch all cuddled up together after making love. Meanwhile Carla wakes up and kisses Tony on the cheek as she puts her clothes on and heads out to the front office to go check out what's going on.

A militia lieutenant comes up to Harris and asks "Ma'am, we have plenty of food in the three vehicles so we are all set. Also your husband asked if the deal is going to happen in D.C. tomorrow to sell to Eddie Torgeson and his terror group who wanted to hit the U.S. Navy where it hurts them directly."

"Yes. Let's get the vehicles prepared for the deal tomorrow. I will need security to watch my back so 10 guys are to come with me." Harris told them. As she walks back inside, she finds Tony in the front office.

"Tony come in my room, we should get some sleep, I want you as my escort guard when the deal goes down tomorrow. I cannot believe my husband has left me behind for the deal tomorrow." Carla said. The two get some sleep for the event tomorrow.

"Kate, McGee, go get some rest. Ziva and I will call on the radio if we have any movement." Gibbs told them. Kate sleeps in the backseat, McGee sleeps in the front seat and Gibbs calls in to Tony.

As Tony's phone vibrates on the stand, Tony picks up "We come to you now live from the crime scene." Gibbs has an odd look on his face then tells Tony "Find out what you can about the deal," he said, then hangs up the phone. Tony falls asleep.

The following morning, Tony and Carla get dressed to head to the deal. As they get in their cars, the two along with two vehicle escorts head across D.C. to an abandoned disposal plant.

Gibbs and the team tail the three vehicle escorts from a distance and come up on the plant just 50 feet from the entrance. "Get your vests on. Kate, get the shotgun. Ziva, you and McGee circle around the back. We'll stack up in the front office."

From there, Tony and Carla with their escorts take an elevator that heads underground where they can do their deal. Eddie Torgeson is there along with his new partner, P.J. Harris.

"So, Carla, my dear, you didn't think I'd know about you and this Tony guy sleeping together? I was always one step of you, you stupid bitch! Those are my men and they work for me and Eddie now."

The escort men cock their guns, Carla and Tony put their hands behind their heads. "Carla, now where is the satellite information at? You give it to me now, and I'll spare the both of you guys." P.J. asked.

"It's right here. I'll pull it out of my pocket," she said. Not only she pulls the satellite information but also pulls a fully automatic pistol and guns down some of Eddie's and P.J.'s men. Tony and Carla jump opposite directions into cover. Carla slides Tony a SIG pistol. The two are engaged in a shootout in the underground.

"Kate, McGee, stay up here! Wait for backup! Ziva, let's go!" Gibbs shouted. Gibbs and Ziva head down to the shootout where Tony is located.

Tony guns down four members of the Militia crew while Carla takes down another seven from Eddie's/P.J.'s and her former comrades. "Carla, I'm out of ammo! I'm grabbing my—(gunshot)." Tony runs off into the tunnel leaving his phone and the SIG behind. Carla runs after Tony shooting back at the bad guys.

Gibbs and Ziva arrive in the underground tunnel and spots bodies around the area. "This must be Tony's work." More gunshots ring out up ahead, Gibbs and Ziva investigate and try to locate Tony.

Up ahead, Tony finds a control room to hide in. In the meantime, Carla is still doing her best to hold them off. "Tony! Where are you?" As she looks for Tony, Tony pulls her into the control room and asks: "Want to explain what just happened?"

"I didn't know he was working for them, Tony, I swear!" Carla said. Tony was trying to think, then says, "I believe you." Carla pulls out a Baltimore P.D. badge. "Tony, I work for the Baltimore P.D., I been undercover trying to bust Eddie Torgeson for four years. He's a fugitive with international ties. I know you're NCIS. You're here about the Navy satellite right?"

"Yeah, Carla, I am. Torgeson has been on our NCIS Most Wanted list for some time. Let's bring these scumbags down together. There's an AK-47 on that guy, cover me." Tony asked.

Tony makes a run for the AK-47 but when he goes to pick it up, a gun is put to his head. He looks up to see Eddie Torgeson pointing a gun at his head. "Carla, get out here, now!" Eddie shouted.

"I'll give you five seconds, and then I blow his brains out."

At the same time Eddie said that Gibbs and Ziva find Carla Harris and she flashes her badge and tells them that she's Baltimore P.D. and the three work together to rescue Tony.

"Eddie, let Tony go and I'll give you the satellite information. I'm putting my gun down, okay?" Carla told Eddie.

"Good, now slide it over to me." Eddie said.

Carla kicks the Satellite information to Torgeson and at the same time, Tony breaks Torgeson's grip on him and fights him hand to hand. He kicks Eddie's gun out of his hand and beats him down hard. Tony pulls the cuffs out and arrests Eddie Torgeson, but he gets shot in the arm. Tony goes down, while Carla, Gibbs, and Ziva locate P.J. Harris who's still at large in the building.

"Kate, Tim get down here and find P.J. Harris, we have an agent down, it's Tony," said Gibbs. "Copy Gibbs, we are on our way down," said Kate and Tim.

As Kate and Tim go down to find P.J. Harris, Kate finds a wounded Tony on the ground and gets him in the elevator to go outside where the EMS personnel are arriving on scene while their suspect is still in custody being watched by McGee.

Gibbs, Ziva, and Carla locate P.J. Harris and yell at him to surrender. "DROP YOUR WEAPON! You're under arrest," Gibbs shouted. P.J. just looks at him and laughs, then raises his gun at the three LEOs. Ziva, Gibbs and Carla open fire on him, killing him instantly.

As the three return upstairs, Carla goes to check on Tony by the ambulance to make sure he's okay. "You know Carla, I used to be Baltimore P.D. myself, 11 years ago before joining NCIS. But you're not too bad yourself. Would you like to come to dinner with Special Agent Todd and David along with myself?" Tony asked.

"I'd love to, thanks Tony." Carla replied. Ziva and Kate look at each other and go with Tony to the hospital. Gibbs and McGee look at each other and McGee asks Gibbs "Tony had the $1.5 million dollar winnings this whole time, boss?"

"Yes, he did McGee." Gibbs smiled as he walked off and McGee smiled.


End file.
